


The Arcane

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Original Work
Genre: Contemporary Fantasy, F/F, Gen, High School, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Original Fiction, Supportive Best Friend, Teens, awkward crushing, awkward teenagers being awkward teenagers, besties that are enexpected bffs, elemental type magic, magical abilities, magical girl superheros, main character(s) are lgbt+, super gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining





	The Arcane

_A little girl could be seen with a large grin, laughter on her lips as she played in the small woodlands behind her home; twigs and leaves getting stuck in her messy brown hair as she ran, mud smudged across her face and front from when she had tripped—resulting in a face plant of comical proportions—earlier that day. It would have been a normal sight if it wasn’t for how the trees seemed to lean toward her, playful pranks of their roots attempting to trip her as she ran; vines catching her when those trick trees managed to succeed, make sure she was never hurt._

_“Ahhh!” came the child’s shriek, as she skidded to a stop. Brown eyes wide in terror, heart pounding, and her breathing wild as she stared at the spider; a giant in her eyes as it spun its web in preparation to eat her._

_The vines responded to her fear, wrapping around her protectively as the trees crushed the arachnid. And with the spider dead—_

* * *

             **_Smack!_**

The sound of her geometry professors’ ruler jerked her from her doze. Startled she glanced around seeing the snickering expressions of her classmates, before finally landing the vision of her professor the woman’s anger and annoyance practically radiating off her. “This is the fifth time this week that you’ve fallen asleep in _my_ class, Miss. Parks. I _recommend_ that you go to bed early _tonight_.”

“Yes Mrs. Bryans.”

“Hnnn,” was all Mrs. Bryans said as she turned back to the front of the class, continuing her lecture in that monotoned drone of hers that always had the effect of putting at least half the class to sleep—and it was just her luck that Mrs. Bryans would single her out. And she let out a sigh of relief that she didn’t know she was holding when her professor turned her attention away from her; thus, allowing her to sink low in her seat, to just disappear from the stares of her fellow idiot classmates.

Eventually the idiots finally stopped staring and she turned her thoughts toward the dream that she’d been having, until Mrs. Bryans woke her to the embarrassment of having all eyes on her. She shook her head to clear her head; the dream had been so vivid almost as if it had been some sort of memory. As she continued to try and puzzle out her weird dream, she gotten so deep into her thoughts that she completely zoned out from her surroundings failing to even notice the bell ringing for lunch until…

“Oi! Jade! Snap out of it!” A blonde girl said, snapping her fingers and waving her hand in front of her friends face in her attempt at getting Jade’s attention.

“Huh?”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “such an intelligent response.” She drawled the sarcasm dripping. “Anyway, I’ve been trying to get your attention for five minutes now. Did you even notice that the bell for lunch rang? Or were you too busy off in la-la land?”

"Sorry…?” Jade said giving an apologetic smile as she scratched the back of her head. “I’m really sorry, Katelyn.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” Katelyn said musing up her friend’s hair with a grin. “Let’s just go, I’m starving!” Jade rushed, stuffing her notebooks messily in her bookbag. “Oh! By the way you’ve got pencil smudges on your nose.”

“Whaaa? Oh.” She scrubbed her nose with her sleeve, “did I get it?”

Katelyn gave her a, thumbs up “yeah totally.”

“I’m gunna choose to ignore that sarcasm,” Jade mumbled under her breath.

* * *

             **_Plunk!_** Went a pair of backpacks.

Jade sighed as she plopped down next to where she’d dropped her bag, an assortment of items already starting to tumble out and she let out an even longer sigh as she dragged the bag upright.

“Stop being so dramatic,” Katelyn deadpanned not even looking up as she unwrapped her chicken sandwich. “This happens every day. You’d think you’d be used to it by now.”

“I’ll be dramatic if I want to! You can’t stop—”

Katelyn glanced over at her normally subdued friend, who was now had the expression of a lovesick puppy plastered all over her face. “If you like her so much just go ask her out already.” She took a bite of her lunch, “Pretty sure she gay to.” She mumbled, her mouth full.

Jade cringed, “don’t talk with your mouth full. It’s disgusting. And I can’t do that! There’s no way someone like her would ever like someone like me… Even if she is gay…”

Jade jumped in surprise as Katelyn gave her a hard slap on the back, “you don’t know that! Not until you try anyway! So, get your lil’ booty on over there and ask! If you don’t I’ll do it for youuuuuu!”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_.”


End file.
